


Good Enough to Drink To

by katydidmischief (cassiejamie)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Brothers, Established Relationship, First Time, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejamie/pseuds/katydidmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint grouses and punches him back, which starts a tiny battle between the two brothers that ends when Phil Coulson glares and Ethan smirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough to Drink To

It's six months, fourteen successful missions, and two dozen instances of Will (changing the channel, "accidentally" burning the newspaper, ripping pages out of magazines) interfering before the entire team is made aware of a certain Avenger's relation to him.

Okay, if the team's honest, they've known that Clint Barton and William Brandt are related—somehow—and they've known since the first time CNN broke out the grainy-ass footage from some battle or another when Will was passed out in another room. They've just had the decency to not bring it up until now, since it'd clearly been upsetting Will and their team runs better when all four of them are content.

But things do have a way of tumbling into the open, particularly when they involve William Brandt, IMF agent, dangling from a fire escape with a bow and arrow, making shots that are followed by Barton yelling, "You haven't been practicing!" and "Oh, come on, put some effort into it!"

(For the record, Will's no pushover and he'd been giving as good as he'd gotten, spitting back things like, "Hey, jackass—you think you can do it better, then do it! I'm not even on your team!")

After that, it's the elephant in the room and on the ride back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, he explains, "He's my brother. Twin brother, actually," from his spot wedged between Clint and Ethan. His voice is pitched low, but it's so quiet in the truck that he's still loud and he goes on, telling them about their childhood and the circus (the parts they'd agreed long ago were safe to tell) and he punches Clint when the other man makes a face.

"Really?" Clint grouses and punches him back, which starts a tiny battle between the two brothers that ends when Phil Coulson glares and Ethan smirks. "Seriously, your aim is shit."

"Fuck off. My aim is fine."

"You missed that last one!"

Will kicks him.

"Very mature."

Thankfully, they pull into the garage then and Thor's opening the doors of the truck from the outside while Coulson reminds him that the doors slide to the side; they disperse and Stark says, "Interagency cooperation and a successful mission. I think that's good enough to drink to."

Natasha rolls her eyes, but follows them upstairs all the same.

The party starts up quickly, fed to full-flame by Tony's liquor cabinet and Jane's cooking; within an hour, there's half a dozen empty bottles around and Thor's smirking at them all from the communal couch—Asgardian Mead is prohibited on Earth after the... incident—and someone starts up a drinking game when Benji turns on a television. FOX5 has a special report running, saying agency names and team names more often than strictly necessary. This is how Will becomes inebriated and when Clint swallows down the last of the vodka, he's pleasantly buzzed as well; they make stupid bets, but are still too sober to follow them through.

Then, around midnight, _someone_ breaks out the Soco and there are two agents whom discover a very important fact about Soco: when Clint Barton and William Brandt consume said beverage, they cease to be reserved and turn more affectionate.

And competitive as all hell.

Ethan's got a lapful of Will, whose ass is moving over Ethan's cock in ways Ethan's been trying to keep out of his head for quite some time; Will is down to his work trousers, unbuttoned and unzipped, and his belt is pulling the vee of Will's pants open, revealing black boxer briefs. He's got hands on Ethan's thighs, oblivious to the camera Benji's got trained on them.

Clint, meanwhile, is down to his underwear already—his Avengers uniform is hanging from a light fixture—and he's got his mouth latched on Coulson's in a way that speaks of an already well-worn relationship. As if they've known each other forever and a day and that day's all it took to fall into bed together. (Ethan's curious, of course, but Will moves just perfectly along the ridge of Ethan's cock and he groans and loses that thought instantaneously.)

"Fuck," he mumbles.

From somewhere beside them, he hears an equally mumbled, "This is _awesome_ ," from Benji and a muffled slap when Jane hits the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You better hope they never see that video!" she hisses and Ethan files that away.

Will leans back, his head falling into the crook of Ethan's neck and shoulder, and shoves at the trousers until they hit the floor, the belt buckle clattering between Ethan's feet. He tilts his head enough to reach Ethan's throat, pressing kisses just under Ethan's chin until Coulson makes a noise and both IMF agents look over.

"I think, Agent Hunt, that it's time to put the boys to bed," Coulson directs.

Clint and Will give him identical, pissed off looks and turn them on Steve when he dares add his vote to their going to sleep off the booze.

"Fuck that," Clint says, "I'm fine," and rolls his hips against Coulson who leans up to whisper something that has him up and off Coulson's lap in thirteen seconds flat. "Time to call it a night, brother mine."

Will looks a little disappointed as the other two leave, and blinks a few times before starting to move off of Ethan's lap with the blush of already-building shame crawling up his neck. Ethan pulls him back, locks his ankles over Will's shins and murmurs, "Private show?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=582614#t582614) at [Ghotocol_Kink](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/).


End file.
